Terms of Endearment
by immortal7
Summary: Aftermath of a funeral.  Kigo


-1Disclaimer: I don't own or Kim and Shego would finally quiet dancing around and get together

Terms of Endearment

The black dress she wore melted with the masses. The only thing that made her stand out was the bright red hair. Most of the people in the gathering were surprised she was present. Let alone that she was close to a nervous breakdown. Nobody would go near her. They were unsure on how to interact with her. Yet Kim didn't care she just stared at the hole in the ground and the coffin that was to be engulfed with it. The ceremony lasted a little over an hour. As they rest of the group walked away Kim walked forward and placed a dozen yellow tulips on the box. She just stayed there until a the box was placed in to its eternal resting place. "How did you know that was her favorite flower?"

Kim looked at the purple man standing next to her. She glance around even more to see what else she had been blocking out during the funeral. She had thought that she was the only one left in the cemetery. The twins were still with her as well only the oldest had left. "I knew a lot about your sister." The tears were forming back up again. Kim started to walk away as the dirt was being laid on top of the coffin. Yet Mego would not let her.

"You know you don't have to be here just because of how she died. We all know that you guys were enemies. She wouldn't have wanted your pity." He just stared at Kim with an anger in his heart. She could tell he blamed her. Not nearly as she blamed herself ,but her blamed her non the less.

She started to walk away and stopped. "You think I feel pity for her. I knew Shelia a lot better than you did. I came because I had to. So why don't you stick with what you do best and worry about yourself." Kim left with the tears uncontrollably falling down her face.

Mego looked back at his sister's grave and wondered what the hell had been going on between her and Ms. Possible. She had even told her first name. She hated her first name. He wandered over to the twins and wrapped his arms around them leading them to the last car waiting for them. All his anger subsided and guilt starting to wash in to his soul. The twins had been quiet for longer than any one had ever thought possible. He wondered if they would ever come back to the way things had been. Even in the last few years with her evil she was still around. He didn't want to do a thing but hide. Maybe punch Hego, but that was because he was acting like it was nothing important. Mego just couldn't understand his attitude. They may not have been close, but they were still siblings. He grabbed the twins and hugged them and realized he had a new role in life. They were is responsibility know. There protector was gone and he had to fill the role. He wasn't sure how he could ever fill her shoes. He wasn't sure he wanted to try. So he just hugged his younger siblings afraid to let them go because they might disappear as well. Looking back at the grave as he got in the car he noticed her again. He had thought she had stormed off, but she just left their presence.

Kim sat there on the ground with her knees to her chest. The grave diggers had finished their job so she was all alone. "I thought you said you were evil. I thought I was the stupid one who was fearlessly saving the world. Why the fuck did you go and do something so stupid."

"She must have cared for you a lot. She only did stupid things like that for people she cared about." Kim looked up and saw Mego was back. "Come on Ms. Possible lets go she would not be very happy if I let you wallow here in the dirt crying to nothing." He help her to her feet and half carried her to the car.

Kim sat in a daze for the car ride. Mego was comforting her and the twins. She thought they were going to the tower. She didn't want to go there however it scared her. She held in her shock when they pulled up to a mansion. Mego helped her out of the car and lead her inside. "Where are we?"

"This is where we grew up." Mego lead her to the parlor and sat her down in a chair. "This is the family home. What did you think we lived in the tower. Okay Hego lives in the tower, but we won't talk about that right now." He got a small smile form Kim with that comment. "Come on lets let you lay down and try and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept the whole week since it happened. " Kim let her self he walked around the house and up the stairs. He came to a door. You were the person weren't you? The last time we spoke she said she had found somebody that finally made her happy. It was you wasn't it? He wanted to say that to Kim, but he knew it would set her off again. So he kept his thoughts to himself. He lead her to the one room she might get some sleep in. It was green every where with black curtains. Mego hadn't been in the room for months, but this was what Kim needed so he laid her on the bed and left.

Kim wasn't even paying attention all she knew was it felt like her. The bed smelt like her. The whole room had her scent. She wanted to cry some more, but she felt to near her to let it come out. Shelia would never let her live it down if she started crying again. Hell she probably wouldn't let her live it down for all the crying she was doing know. She saw a shadow move in the room, but didn't care to defend herself. "Kim this was Shelia's favorite. Maybe it will help you sleep better." Kim grasp the stuffed animal from Mego and watched him leave the room. The stuffed animal smelt more like Shelia than anything else in the room. So she held it tight and fell asleep form exhaustion.

As the sunlight forced its way through the darkness of the night Kim slept. She lay in the bed of her lover and closest confidant. She finally woke up about eleven, but didn't have the heart to leave the room. She felt connected with Shelia again. Yet she acknowledged that it wouldn't last. She was gone. Te moment started to replay its self all over again in her mind. She had a feeling the moment would haunt her for ever. She didn't mind in the least. That meant she would see her every day. Yes she would see her every day even in her dreams she would see her ever day. Kim let the moment rush her all over again like she had for the past week.

They were here to stop Drakken. Shelia and given her a heads up because the plan seemed a little to powerful in her mind and she didn't like the direction it was taking. So Kim and Ron had come in all ready to save the day like always. Ron went after Drakken while Shelia and her fought. It was a normal day for them. Than Drakken did the unthinkable he locked down the base. That was his plan he would have the only exit. He didn't care if Shelia went with the base Kim was going to die. So he had trapped them in a room. Shelia started melting the steel door as fast as she could . It was taking her long enough since the door had been designed to withstand her laser lipstick. They could hear Ron on the other side of the door. He was fighting some other Bebes to keep the path clear. They got a hole and Shelia shoved Kim through it. Than the self destruct started going of trapping Shelia in the room. Ron had to drag her out. The mountain base collapsed on its self. All she remembered doing was starting to dig. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital. Some body had give her a tranquilizer to calm her down. They couldn't dig out the remains. The whole mountain just lay on top of it. Kim had went back and tried any way, but GJ wouldn't let her in to the scene. So here she lay on her lovers bed. Feeling like the world didn't matter to her. Wade had her strict orders to keep the site down until further notice. She didn't know when she would feel like it ever again.

She lay there and another memory flash over her. They at Kim's house. Kim was laying on top of Shelia trailing her fingers around the pale woman's nipple. She had a smile on her face that only Shelia could ever bring her. "Princess if you are going to tease you better be ready to play the whole game all over again. " She formed a smirk on her face that let Kim know she better have caught her breath. So they played again for the third time that night.

Afterwards Kim was on the bottom looking straight into Shelia's eyes. "Is this going to be enough for us?" Her question getting the attention of the woman on top of her. "I mean can we truly live like this. Playing the fence like this. How long can we stay together if I'm the hero and you're the villain?"

Shelia slipped off Kim and lay next to her lover. Bring her closer, but still facing each other. "I don't think we have a choice Princess. We both know that I'm not gong to go back to saving people so going goody-goody isn't a option for me. Besides I like stealing things to much. And you can't stop saving everyone. You enjoy it to much. We just like our hobbies to much to switch over to the others. So how about me make an agreement. As long as the hobbies we have don't interfere with what we have here. Prison doesn't count because it won't hold me. Call it our Terms of Endearment. The first sign of jeopardy of our relationship and we pull back and focus on us. Deal Kimmie?"

Kim snuggled in closer. "I guess I just want to add one thing though. " Shelia raised her eyebrow signaling Kim to continue. "If one gives up the hobby the other has to." Then Shelia sealed the deal with a kiss. They started all over again. Both secretly wish they never had to leave each others arms.

Mego knocked on his sister's old bedroom door. "Kim are you up let? I really hate to do this to you, but somebody down stairs needs to speak to you. " Kim opened the door looking shocked.

"How would any one even know I was here?"

"It actually is by chance that you are here. They were going to go looking for you next and I said not to bother you were here.?" Kim just looked at Mego waiting for him to elaborate. Catching the look he did. "Its Shelia's lawyer. They need to speak to you." Kim's head lowered. She didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "I know you don't want to go through this right know, but its better to get it done I know from experience. Come on I'll lead you back down to the parlor I almost positive you don't remember me bring you up to the room."

Kim followed him. "Mego I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's okay. When your in pain things you don't mean come out. I forgive you. Come on lets get the blood sucker out of here. " They continued there trek through the house. The blood sucker turned out to be a older gentleman. He still had a full head of hair, but you could tell it had been grey for at least a decade and a half. He motioned for Kim to sit down. "Do you need me to stay here or should I leave you two alone for a moment Harold?"

"I need a moment alone with Mrs. Possible Mark. I shall not be long. So please don't go far." Mego agreed and left the room shutting the parlor doors behind himself. "Know Ms. Possible I have three thing to give you. The first is the password to a account in the Main Branch of the bank in the downtown. I can tell you this that basically Ms. Go left you everything she had." With that Kim brought her head up to finally look at the elderly gentleman. "Don't look so surprised Ms. Possible from what I could gather with my meetings with Shelia she loved you very much. Next I have the Key to a safety deposit box in the same bank. It holds all the deeds of property that she had accumulated over the years. As well as the all the spare keys to her belongs. And finally I have a letter I was informed to give incase she departed the world in the manner she did." He reached in side his brief case and pulled out an envelope handing it to Kim as he did. "Well I best be going I can see you need some privacy while reading it. I'll let Mark know that I'm done and to check on you in a few minutes.

Kim watched him go before even daring to attempt to open it. The back wasn't stuck together so all she had to do was lift it up and pull out the message. The courage fled her when she saw Shelia's handwriting and she laid the folded piece of paper back down on her lap. After what seemed like an eternity Kim unfolded the letter.

_Dear Kimmie,_

_I shall make this short and sweet since writing love notes was never my forte. That was always your department. I wanted you to know that I love you. I know you are probably crying your eyes out right know and I'm telling you to knock it off. I just want you to move on from the disaster that happened. I know that I passed on saving your skinny ass, because that the only way that this letter would be given to you. I want you to stop beating your self up over it. I made my choice and I would make it again because the world needs more of you than it ever would need more of me. I want you to know I never felt happier than when we would just lay in _ _your bed and talk. You meant the world to me and only regret I have is wondering if I made sure you knew that. Well I can't keep blabbing like this. I have a favor to ask you could you keep an eye on the twins and Mego. I know they probably are taking this a lot harder than Hego ever will. Tell them I love them and I miss them. Cheer up Kimmie we maybe apart know, but its not forever. And don't do something stupid like dieing on me after this. I'll kick you ass if I see it again if you do. Well I can't think of anything else to say but I love you Kimberly. _

_Love your darling Shelia_

Kim couldn't keep the tears back. The letter fell to the floor. She just curled up in the chair and cried. She felt a hand caress her back and looked up to see Mego. "She said to tell you and the twins that she loved you." She was going to say something else, but the words just wouldn't come out. Mego held her and let her cry in to her shoulder.

"Come on Kim Lets get you home so you can change. "

"No I want to go to my parent's house I don't think I could stand being in my house right know." Mark just let her make the plans. After a few minutes he let go of her and ran up the stairs. He came back down with the stuffed animal he had given her the night before.

"I'm sure that she would want you to have this." Kim grabbed the toy bringing it close to her body. She could smell her lover on the old toy and it helped stop her tears from falling. They left the parlor and Mego lead her to the roof of the mansion where a Helicopter was waiting. Though not as fast as jet Mego had Kim at her parent's house in under an hour. He helped her to the door and in to the arms of her parents.

Mego had dropped Kim off three days ago. Ann Possible was slowly becoming very worried for her daughter. She had gained a routine of being in her old room unless somebody drug her out of it. She didn't talk to any one unless spoken to. The only good sign that was going on was she was eating. Her father as much as she loved him had no clue to what to do with her daughter. So Ann was left with a depressed Kim.

"Dr. P any change with Kim today." Ann turned to Ron. He had been over every day to try and cheer Kim up. "I just don't understand it Dr. P I mean I understand Shego gave her life for Kim, but it just seems that she taking the death like she lost a spouse. "

Ann was going to answer Ron when a knock on the door came. Ann got up and answered the door. In front of her stood Betty Director. "Mrs. Possible is your daughter around?"

"Yes she is may I help you Dr. Director?"

"Not so much me, but a visitor for her." She moved to the side and let the person standing behind her come in. Ron fell out of the chair he was leaning back on. The woman who came in and put a finger to her mouth to keep Ron quiet.

"Mrs. Possible where is Kim at the moment?"

Silent for a moment before she could get her voice back. "On the couch in the family room." The second woman in just walked in to the family room and stood behind Kim while the rest of the house followed to watch the moment.. She stared at the smaller woman for a few minutes. Kim was staring at the TV blankly and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"So Kimmie I hear you recently came in possession of a rather nice bike. Black with green flames is I'm not wrong." Kim's head jerked up to the sound of the voice. Not trusting her self she turned around and stared behind her. She blinked for a moment.

Than she flipped the couch she was sitting on. "Shelia!" Not even bothering to get an answer she drug Shelia to the floor and started kissing her right in front of every body in the room.

Ron just stood there in shock of his best friend making out with Shego on the family room floor. "Shelia?"

Ann was just as in shock. That would explain her daughters depression. How could they miss this.

"I thought you left me." Kim came up from the embrace. "Don't you ever and I mean ever do something so fucking stupid like that again." Than she started kissing Shelia all over again.

"Princess, I need air. Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I need to breathe. " She smiled as Kim came up and looked down at her. She knew that look in her eye. Hell she probably had the same look in eye. "Princess before we take this to far I think you need to remember that we do have company in the room."

That caught Kim's attention. She looked up at the three people still in the room. A small smile came up to her face. "And if I don't care love?" That caught Shelia's and the rest attention.

"Well I do. I can't even envision the possibility of doing it with Stoppable in the room." She said thinking it would calm down her lover.

"Ron leave." Was all Kim said in reply. Stunning Shelia and mortifying Ron and Ann. Betty only shook her head.

"Okay Princess that was not funny."

"I thought it was." Kim said with a smile. Than she turned to Betty "Why didn't you let me help if you were going to keep digging for her? You made me leave."

Betty back up for a second. "I figured Mrs. Possible that if we were unsuccessful you shouldn't been there for the results. It was better to continue on in your absence and not get your hopes up. Losing a lover is never easy twice."

Before She could get out the rest Ron interrupted her. "You knew they were together. I didn't even know."

"And that is the reason Mr. Stoppable you don't lead a world spy organization. And Ms. Possible Shego met us half way anyway." Looking down Kim and Shelia were kissing again not paying attention to anyone in the room. " never mind I'll talk to them later." She turned to Ron and Ann. "How about we let them have a moment while I talk to you two for a moment.

Once they came up for air again Kim noticed the room was empty. "I think we better get up before we get going to far. " Shelia kissed her in agreement and sat up while Kim help her up. "Lets go home love I missed you so much."

Later that night Kim and Shego lay in there bed arms wrapped around each other. "I was so frightened about what I was going to do with out you. Why did you push me out first?"

Shelia held Kim tighter. "I figured I had a better chance at getting out later alive than you. " She stopped and looked in to Kim's eyes. " If it makes you feel better I was afraid I wasn't going to see any more ether. I love you so much. You know that right?"

Kim kissed Shelia on the nose. " I know. You know I love you to right?" Shelia nodded. "I'm going to make a decision for us right now I'm invoking the rules of our agreement. I can't go through that again."

Shelia held her tighter. "I'm okay with that. I don't want to part form you for a while any way." She kissed Kim bring the red head even closer. "Hell I don't plan on leaving this room for a week."

A/N I guess this is the end. I was going to give it a sad ending, but it just didn't feel right and I wanted a happy ending or at least my bunny did so it got what it wanted. I just hope they leave me alone enough know so I can get back to my other stories. As usual review or don't I just hope you enjoyed the story. I take all things well so if you have an opinion go ahead and give me it I don't bite. Late every one


End file.
